


Grass Grave

by PeekabooFang



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, Minor Violence, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeekabooFang/pseuds/PeekabooFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya sees an opportunity to eat on the run, but Sandor won't have it. Short oneshot, with SanSan in the very obvious imagery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass Grave

They stopped at a murky pond to water the horses. Arya was following behind Sandor when she noticed him step back suddenly from a grassy corner by the pond. His eyes flickered briefly to something there, then he walked around whatever it was. Once he was a few steps away he stuck his hands into the pond and started washing his face as the horses drank.

Arya glanced at the area he'd avoided.

A bird lay dead on its back in the grass, its legs in the air.

It was a very small thing. Its wings were beige and brown, with a black crown and a white body. Its beak was short and dark. Black round eyes were wide and staring.

Arya tilted her head, studying it. There weren't any animal bites visible or any other signs of struggle. Probably a passing soldier, hitting it with a rock or breaking its neck as they passed by. For sport.

Sandor shook his wet hair much like Stranger shook his mane after drinking. Both were signals that each was done. "Come on," Sandor told her, grabbing Stranger's reigns and leading him away. He gestured with his head toward Arya's horse, the Hound silently telling the girl to follow his lead.

Arya picked up a stick lying nearby and thoughtlessly poked the bird with it. "This is too small for a real meal, but at least one of us could eat."

Secretly Arya hoped this would inspire a challenge to see who would get it. She was itching to fight, to push, to scratch.

She didn't care that Sandor would inevitably beat her in a fight if he cared to extend the effort. Maybe she could at least bite his hand and draw blood, or kick him in the stomach and hear him go "Oof!" She would settle for anything, anything.

Instead he merely said, "Leave it." He didn't even face her, busying himself adjusting Stranger's saddle.

Arya made a face. "Why? I'm hungry." She knelt down to poke it with her finger.

Suddenly Sandor was yanking her fiercely by the arm. "I said, _leave it._ " His voice was angry, rough. He practically threw her to her horse.

They mounted their horses. Arya couldn't help adding petulantly, "Why do you care? It's just a stupid bird."

Sandor laughed now, harsh and low. "Aye," he growled. "Just a stupid bird." Although he laughed and wore a grim smile, his deep voice shook with something Arya couldn't place.

Eyes blazing madly, Sandor dug his heels into Stranger's side. The stallion took off at a gallop. Arya spurred hers on to catch up with the Hound, the scarred man speeding away from the pond and the dead bird as if fires from all Seven Hells burned there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've posted on the ol' archive. I'm sticking to my oneshots for now until I can come up with an easier way to import my multi-chapter fics from elsewhere. Whee!


End file.
